black seas, blood pomegranates
by Parizaad
Summary: It is the spring of tragic lovers. dark!greek mythology AU. { Tenten/Hinata HinaTen }


_**black seas, blood pomegranates.**_

 _Parizaad_

* * *

 **A/N :** _This is written for Naruto femslash week 2017 on tumblr and I am too impatient for the 17th so this is like, eleven days early. The prompt for day 1 is Family/Mythology so here is a clumsy greek/roman mythological depiction, a melodramatic, erotic sort of oneshot for this lovely pair. For those who don't know:_

 _* The Underworld is the world of the dead and deceased in greek mythology. Hades is the king of the underworld, he is the god of the underworld and riches. His wife, Queen Persephone is the goddess of spring and flowers and was kidnapped by Hades, she had eaten a forbidden pomegranate in the Underworld, forever confining her to it as you cannot consume food in the Underworld and leave._

 _*Nymphs and dryads are nature spirits. Cerebus is the three-headed dog which guards the Underworld._

 _* Eros is the god of love and sexulaity in Roman Mythology, Greek counterpart being Cupid. He is no cherub baby, as depicted in paintings, I assure you._

 _Note that Hinata and Tenten are demi-gods ( which does not mean, in this oneshot, half human and half god. You will figure out soon enough!)_

 _I am capable of all this drama. Mea Culpa._

* * *

Hinata can still remember it.

The first time. Her raspy breath skittering over Hinata's skin, her tongue clicking and tracing wet circles, her body moving slow and purposeful. Her hands sliding over herself in a slow suction of wet palms, her hands sliding over Hinata's in a fury, and her hands leaving marks and she hears herself scream and hears herself moan, flashing white behind her eyes. Hers is a brittle laugh, her hair pins falling on grass, her body falling into black waters, an arm rippling across and grasping Hinata's pulling her deeper down.

 _Ah ah ah,_ she had said once, chidding and sliding her fingers deeper open making her writhe, _I know the wraiths are amiable. It is you, who is not._

She tears a world apart, to meet Hinata in the danker underworld which leaves her panting, the godly blood in her veins weaker as her form flicker in the fields of punishment. Cerebus only snaps at her and she throws her head back and laughs, mocking the king of death, saying he leaves his puppies to do his own job. Hinata can see her sometimes in the rivers that gush, made of souls of the damned, as she ripples and smiles all pointed teeth. Sometimes her form is like cream, sometimes like smoke. Like right now.

 _Tenten,_ Hinata breathes her human name, _how is it you are a child of love?_

Hinata was pressed against Persephone's trees today, she had pushed her breasts up Hinata's breasts and her torso grinding down to hers. She has eyes as dark as River Styx, dark like Hinata's mother's wedding gown and her eyes shine brighter in moments of passion, like now, as she gasps between Hinata's legs.

 _Did you expect cherry kisses and rosy scents?_ she laughs her raspy laugh against her, _I am not my Aphrodite's blood_ , she traces a path below her pale breast with an extended hand, _I am my fathers._

Tenten leaves a trail of something sizzling as she leaves, when they're done, perhaps it is nothing, perhaps she dissipates from such exertion and a literal feat of breathing the air of the land of the dead. But she's always fine and very much tangible when she returns with her brown hair, like the fresh harrowed dirt Hinata felt beneath her fingertips one Spring on land, swept over her shoulder, blood rushing into her cheeks and her red lips pulling into a smirk, her madness and possession seeping off her in waves.

 _Yes_ , Hinata remembers dimly as Tenten flicks her warm, warm tongue out. _Eros is war and love. His love, is never, never kind._

All of a sudden Tenten rises over her bodies, looking remorseful only for a second. Hinata's tighs are still spread apart as she is peering down at her, running a hand through her long hair then underneath her tigh, almost softly crooning, _Do you wish it to be?_

Hinata stares at up her. How she is so many colors, with skin so tawny and alive, with lips like fresh blood, with hair so like silk and voice so like torment, a child of the god of love and a rose bush nymph - a beautiful strength and murder in her paradise. Where Hinata is the child of the Queen of the underworld and a merman of aegean waters leading into the Plebeian itself, has body pale and cold as a glacier, born without a mermaid's tail, with eyes wide and blank like twin moons and a purple mouth and violet lips and fingernails. Her birth had the Lord of the dead killing her father, the gods don't even know of he died at the hands of the dark specter...or worse.

She tilts her head to a side, still warm and moist, below. Does she wish it to be?

 _No,_ Hinata rises on her elbows, kissing her, lapping her tongue against her warmer one, careful not to bite with her sharp merpeople teeth. _No, whatever you want._ And Tenten's laugh vibrates, vibrates through her lips, through her fingertips, through her ribs and through her toes.

 _I know,_ and Hinata watches as Tenten's body wracks with deep breathes of the poisonous air, as her lips are still coated with Hinata's essence. She winces when she laughs, almost collapsing but never parting her lips with Hinata's.

 _I know._

 ** _-x-_**

Hinata's mother does not talk about how her skin smells of another, never explicitly, even if her amber eyes decorated with charcoal are amused, her crown as dark as nyx, glittering on her golden hair marking her as the queen of the Underworld. But Hinata is no princess.

Hinata wears a white gown, as white as lilies, a shade deeper than her skin as she walks beside her mother today. She stays in Persephone's garden almost exclusively, watching the forbidden pomegranates glittering like rubies on a tree so perfect, it is no longer nature but a mutant of the desires of the land of the dead and the strange love her step-father has for her mother. Hinata thinks of her half-sister sister, Hanabi, with eyes as white as hers but skin as flushed as Tenten's, living and breathing in the spring ponds of the land. A pearl hangs on Hinata's neck, her sister's gift, and she clutches it dearly as her mother talks in her whispery hush.

 _Daughter,_ Persephone says, _me and you, we are not dark._

Hinata watches as the goddess of spring and flowers, glides across her garden, her hands are pale, like every year she stays and they rush with the spring she is originally to be when they return to the land almost every Spring.

 _It is the ones who love us the way they do_ , Persephone says, as she turns to look at Hinata's bottomless eyes, _who are dark._

 ** _-x-_**

Hinata holds a split open pomegranate in her hands, the juice running like blood over her palm and dripping into the perfect grass when Tenten visits, her own blood is the dark blue of a merman's, her veins pulsing with ichor from her mother's, she can never bleed this way. Tenten watches from afar for a while, her body armour red and steel gray, her lips pursed.

 _You are not cold,_ she says matter-of-factly, _you and I, we make each other warm._

Hinata's eyes snap to her. Tenten is weakened by the travel for now, as her breasts heave and her form just barely flutters. Hinata wonders when her step-father will catch the intruder. This _beautiful_ intruder.

 _How does it feel,_ Hinata wonders out aloud, _to make love to a corpse?_

Tenten eyes narrow, iris lined with the red crystalline of Eros and her full healthy dark brown eyes otherwise, as she steps forward, shedding her armour one article by one, dropping her hair pins into the grass and letting her hair fall onto her shoulder, down to her now naked chest.

 _You would know,_ Hinata is deliberate now, _making love to me._

Tenten has a dagger in hands as she crouches, never breaking eye contact as she slices her palm, and blood pulses on the line cut, glossy and bubbling and Hinata watches wide-eyed. _Alive like this?_

Hinata nods slowly as she pushed back and kissed as Tenten speaks against her throat, whispery like, _How does it feel when you, Hinata, make love to a monster?_

Hinata gasps as her hand is pressed to her throat, so, so, so, warm and slick with blood. And Tenten smears herself with the juice of the pomegranate, careful to avoid the juice smearing her mouth. This is the same pomegranate that had damned her mother to stay in the Underworld forever.

 _We are rare._

 ** _-x-_**

One Spring they meet on land, where her mother is laughing with Demeter, a flower crown on her head instead of cold metal. There are trees which pulse and their spirits burst, the flowers do not smell the same, and sunlight scares Hinata, it has been long after all. It is like the spring in which Apollo killed his lover and turned him into a patch of flowers, it is like the spring when Paris kissed Helen of Greece in her husband's chambers. Lovers, all, lovers the same. She and her too, like them.

Everything is warm and magnified to grains of sand and she tastes Tenten better and longer in a seashell cave beside the sea and the poppy fields up north, with the sun warm on her sun making her blue veins trace permanent patterns under her skin, until Tenten is growling and pulling at her hair. Tenten does not change, not on land, not in the world of the dead. She is always a ferocious, cruel, warm and an alive beast.

 _Hush, darling,_ Tenten says as she breathes against her collarbone, just lying side by her. _Someday I will free you._

So Hinata stares up at the cave reflecting the light glittering off the crevice of the sea, letting herself lulled to sleep in the arms of her beloved. She is no longer a corpse, as she is not in the land of the dead anymore. She cannot wait to be forever alive, like this, the way she promises.

It is the spring of tragic lovers, so she wonders.

She truly wonders.

 **-x-**

 ** _Feedback would be awesome/ theraupic._**


End file.
